Manhattan fron the sky
by Scott323
Summary: - Eu sei que não posso te oferecer muito, mas essa noite eu te dou Manhattan. – Abrangeu a cidade com o braço antes de olhar para ela. – Eu te dou essa cidade aos seus pés.


Parou antes de entrar no quarto, aquelas sandalhas estavam acabando com seus pés. Seus dedos precisavam de espaço, suspirou e empurrou a porta se desequilibrando no processo.

- Graciosa como sempre Gomez. – Aquela voz com uma pitada de ironia e diversão.

Selena se levantou o mais rapidamente que conseguiu do chão, soltou as sandalhas e correu as mãos pelas roupas.

- A que devo a visita, Lovato? – Sua voz era fria e indiferente.

Não conseguiu o mesmo com seus olhos, eles ficaram imediatamente amorosos. Demi estava sentada em sua cama com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros, sua pele estava corada e com a aparencia saudavel que não tinha da ultima vez. Um meio sorriso brincava em seus lábios rosados, mantinha os braços cruzados.

- Isso é maneira de me receber? – Soltou uma pequena risada. – Quer saber vai tomar um banho e se arrumar.

- É o que? – Selena fechou a porta.

- O que você ouviu. – Bocejou cobrindo os lábios. – Vamos jantar fora.

- Primeiro são 16 da tarde, segundo não me lembro de ter combinado nada com você. – Selena se aproximou sentando na beirada da cama.

- Nós temos que pegar um vôo. – Contrapôs com um ar satisfeito. – E não irei responder a segunda coisa.

- Avião? – Franziu as sobrancelhas, momentaneamente distraida. – Não iamos jantar?

- Ah então você vai? – Soltou uma gargalhada, se levantou a pegando pela mão e a levando até a porta do banheiro. – Agora não discute.

- Eu gravo amanhã. – Pensou na primeira coisa que pode depois do estupor do contado da pele de Demi com a sua, não poderia, não aguentaria ficar com ela uma noite inteira.

Selena se apoiou na parede impedindo Demi de empurra-la para dentro do outro cômodo.

- Não, não grava eu falei com o seu diretor e ele concordou em te dar amanhã de folga já que é seu aniversário.

- Você fez o que? – Se virou para ela.

Demi estava perto com uma expressão frustrada, se aproximou a beijando na testa.

- Faz o que eu to pedindo? – Pediu encostando sua testa na dela. – Por favor?

Selena sentiu a respiração falhar e o coração querer sair do peito quando deu um passo para trás e sem saber como encontrou a maçaneta.

- Me da 10 minutos. – Pediu fechando a porta, se apoiou na madeira tentando se concentrar em parar de tremer.

Demi arrumou a roupa que achou que seria a melhor encima da cama, bateu levemente na porta e disse onde a roupa estaria e que iria espera-la no carro.

Demi desligou o rádio e retirou o cd que ouvia assim que Selena apontou na porta de casa, o guardou e colocou outro no lugar. A porta do carro se abriu e fechou antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Bem você está bonita. – Sorriu para Selena que virou o rosto para a janela tentando esconder a leve coloração rosada das bochechas que ela juraria até a morte que era blush.

Ligou o carro e dirigiu calmamente até uma pista de pouso afastada da cidade.

- Não vamos para o aeroporto? – Selena se virou para ela confusa.

- Iriamos se eu quisesse os paparazzis atrás de nós. – Soltou uma risada entrando por uma estradinha de terra. – Estamos indo para uma pista particular e pra onde vamos é segredo.

- Pista particular de quem?

- De um amigo do meu empresário ele nos alugou o jatinho. – Deu de ombros fazendo pouco caso. – Fecha a boca.

Demi soltou uma risada da expressão assustada da amiga.

- Vamos Selly sorria e só relaxe eu cuido de tudo. – Piscou para a Gomez e sorriu mais uma vez quando ela corou.

Saiu do carro e abriu o porta-malas retirando as duas pequenas malas de lá, Selena estava encostada no carro olhando para o pequeno avião como se pensasse.

- O mundo pelos seus pensamentos. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela e imediatamente percebeu que ela havia se arrepiado.

- N-n-nada. – Gaguejou tentando não encarar seus olhos.

Demi sentiu o sorriso morrer, soltou um pequeno suspiro e a chamou para dentro. Entregou a bagagem para um rapaz alto e andou até uma poltrona confortavel. Selena imediatamente notou que todas as janelas estavam cobertas e tentou abrir uma.

- Nem pense nisso Gomez. – A voz levemente e falsamente irritada. – É surpresa e você não vai estragar isso.

Suspirou derrotada e se largou na cadeira ao lado dela, apoiou a cabeça fechando os olhos. A contração em seu estômago indicou que estavam em movimento, sentiu Demi segurar sua mão e aperta-la de leve. Incrivel ela ainda se lembrava do seu pavor de voar, quer dizer era só quando ele levantava vôo que lhe dava medo.

- Por que você insistiu em trabalhar no dia do seu aniversario? – Demi olhou para ela, mas Selena não abriu os olhos.

- É um dia como qualquer outro. – Deu de ombros, sentiu Demi entrelaçar seus dedos e reprimiu a vontade de puxar a mão.

- Antes não era.

- Agora é. – Abriu os olhos e a encarou. – E de qualquer maneira eu não estou afim de comemorar.

- Ok, depois falamos sobre isso então. – Deu de ombros ignorando a irritação da outra. – Como você está?

- Ótima. – Tornou a fechar os olhos.

- É eu andei sabendo. – Soltou a mão da garota e a olhou por mais um minuto antes de também fechar os olhos.

Mais alguns minutos de silencio denso até Selena suspirar e olhar para Demi.

- E você?

- Hn… bem trabalhando no cd novo. – Deu de ombros. – As musicas estão ótimas.

- Bom, você recebeu as flores que mandei? – Se concentrou em fazer pequenos circulos com a ponta dos dedos na perna nua devido ao vestido que usava.

- Sim. – A linha de seu maxilar ficou tensa por um instante antes de relaxar. – Obrigada.

- De nada.

- A fala sério. – Demi se virou sentando de lado na cadeira, a explosão assustou Selena. – Não acredito que vamos ficar assim. Nos conhecemos desde crianças.

- Eu sei. – Mordeu o lábio.

- Eu sei que fiz besteira e que te afastei…

- Nós nos afastamos mutuamente. – Selena a corrigiu. – A culpa é de nós duas.

- Ótimo e sera que agora que reconhecemos isso não podemos tentar recomeçar. – Demi a segurou pelas mãos. – Me deixa tentar reconquistar pelo menos um pedacinho do que eu tinha antes.

- Demi… - Sentiu que iria começar a chorar.

- Não. – Acariciou a maçã do rosto com o polegar. – Só me da essa noite e se no final dela eu não conseguir eu saio da sua vida sem voltar atrás.

- Não faz isso. – Se levantou, começou a andar em circulos.

- Por favor. – Demi pediu respirando fundo.

Selena mordeu o lábio inferior e pensando que não tinha nada a perder, se sentou novamente na cadeira se curvando para Demi a abraçando apoiando sua cabeça no ombro da amiga.

- Senti falta desse abraço. – As duas sussurraram juntas antes de soltarem uma risada.

Selena se levantou assim que o jatinho parou, Demi a segurou pelo braço com um sorriso travesso.

- Ah não você não vai me vendar. – Resmungou assim que viu o pedaço de pano preto.

- Se não for estraga a surpresa. – Pediu mordendo o lábio em uma expressão pidona.

- OK. – Ergueu os braços se dando por vencida.

Demi a vendou e com cuidado colocou um braço envolta de Selena a guiando para fora. O carro estava esperando com o motorista ja no volante e de motor ligado.

- É sério espero gostar desse jantar. – Resmungou enquanto Demi se sentava ao seu lado.

- Eu também espero. – Segurou as mãos que Selena levou até a venda. – Ainda não.

- Quando? – Gemeu irritada, ouviu o riso contido de Demi. – Eu juro que vou tirar esse sorriso dos teus lábios.

- É, como? – Sussurrou no ouvido de Selena e mais uma vez percebeu que ela havia se arrepiado. – Não vai demorar muito eu prometo.

- O que? – Pensou ter percebido um duplo sentido no que Demi havia dito, mas talvez fosse coisa de sua cabeça.

- A venda. – Sorriu mais abertamente. – Pensou que era o que?

- Nada. – Se apressou em mentir respirando mais, aliviada?

Demi olhou pela janela a pequena bagunça de pessoas e carros que se movimentavam quase em sincronia. As lojas iluminadas cada uma tentando atrair melhor os seus clientes, os restaurantes cheios, os bares barulhentos. Sentiu Selena se encostar em seu ombro e o sorriso chegar aos seus lábios a beijou no topo da cabeça.

Poderia? Aguentaria? Eram as perguntas que martelavam na cabeça de Selena, era tão ruim ficar longe de Demi e estar assim perto era quase o êxtase. Tinha colocado em sua cabeça quando a visitou naquele hospital que queria mais, queria a amizade dela e queria o seu amor. Estava tão cansada de mentir e de ter aquele sorriso pregado em seu rosto, sério qualquer dia alguém iria ter que quebra-lo com um martelo. Por quê sorrir quando estava com ela era tão mais fácil? Por quê ficava tão mais calma sentindo aquele cheiro e aquele abraço?

ALGUÉM PELO AMOR DE DEUS ACABE COM OS PORQUES!

- Chegamos. – Demi sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Piscou um pouco quando Demi removeu a venda, olhou em volta e percebeu as paredes cobertas por carvalho e o tapete vermelho.

- Vamos jantar num elevador? – Cruzou os braços e encarou Demi com deboche.

- Você pode, por favor, sair do personagem? – Devolveu no mesmo tom. – Já saiu do estúdio.

- Vou tentar, mas não garanto. – Olhou para o outro lado. – Alex Russo é dificil de ser agradada.

Demi sorriu e se aproximou a beijando na bochecha.

- Então é bom ela se mandar, por que eu só sei e só quero agradar a senhorita Selena Gomez.

Sentiu Demi passar os braços envolta de seu corpo e sorriu mesmo não querendo.

- Acho que ela aceita tirar uma folga. – Comentou a olhando por cima do ombro.

- Que bom por que chegamos. – Demi apontou para as portas abertas.

Selena respirou fundo e pisou fora do elevador, era um pátio claramente a cobertura do prédio. Alguns vasos de plantas davam um colorido e um charme e a maioria eram de margaridas de várias cores, sorriu vendo a mesa posta para duas pessoas.

Mas seu fôlego foi roubado quando olhou para a vista os prédios escuros com as milhares de janelinhas onde a luz estava presente, aquela cidade onde tudo era movimentado e barulhento e nesse instante barulho nenhum conseguia chegar até ela recortada contra a noite limpa de verão. Sorriu e sentiu a emoção de que tudo aquilo era pra ela lhe atingir.

- Manhattan? – Perguntou sem se virar.

- Eu achei que era uma vista apropriada para um dia especial. – Respondeu puxando uma cadeira para ela. – Veremos o que temos para o jantar.

Um carrinho estava estratégicamente perto da mesa. Demi destampou os pratos.

- Você está me mimando. – Selena sorriu assim que o cheiro forte de pimenta chegou ao seu nariz. – Comida mexicana.

- Você gosta.

Selena estava apoiada no muro de proteção olhando a cidade quando Demi parou ao seu lado.

- Gostou do jantar. – Perguntou acompanhando o olhar dela.

- Sim, estava tudo delicioso. – Sorriu, olhou para ela. – Só você pra me fazer viajar pelo país para jantar.

Demi soltou uma risada baixa e se afastou, olhou para o relógio e viu que era quase hora.

- Aqui. – Voltou com uma bandeja, nela tinha dois copos pequenos preenchidos até a boca e duas rodelas de limão. – Vamos brindar a noite.

- O que é isso? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha pegando o copo e olhando levemente interessada o líquido ambar.

- Mezcal. –Deu de ombros entregou o limão para ela. – Uma bebida tipicamente mexicana.

- Não to gostando disso.

- Vamos brindar. – Sorriu para ela verificou mais uma vez o relógio e viu que já era hora. – Ao seu sucesso, a minha recuperação e que hoje seja um dia inesquecivel.

Viraram o líquido nada suave que desceu rasgando a garganta, chuparam o limão tentando balancear. Selena tossiu duas vezes antes de pousar o copo na bandeja.

- Nunca mais. – Tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

Demi respirou fundo enquanto a amiga voltava a olhar a vista.

- Dizem que é uma bebida afrodisíaca. – Comentou removendo a bandeja, estava de costas quando Selena a olhou.

Arrancou uma margarida vermelha e andou até Selena ofereceu a flor enquanto parava na sua frente, colocou uma mexa dos cabelos negros para trás.

- Eu sei que não posso te oferecer muito, mas essa noite eu te dou Manhattan. – Abrangeu a cidade com o braço antes de olhar para ela. – Eu te dou essa cidade aos seus pés.

- E isso não é muito? – Sorriu cheirando levemente a flor.

- Não, comparado ao que você me da isso não é nada. – Deixou um sorriso brincar nos seus lábios. – Por que você é a minha Manhattan. Você é o meu show da Broadway, você é o meu prédio mais importante tipo o Empire State, é o Central Park onde eu quero passear. É a minha 5ª avenida é o meu Metropolitan.

- Demi… - Sentiu os olhos pinicarem, mas ela lhe calou pousando os dedos sobre seus lábios.

- Você é a minha Manhattan e quando eu olho pra você eu te vejo assim. – Olhou para a cidade. – Pequena e ao mesmo tempo estonteante, calma e de tirar o fôlego.

Entrelaçou uma das mãos em uma dela, respirou fundo e se aproximou mais um passo. Selena podia sentir a respiração doce batendo em seu rosto, mas seus olhos estavam presos nos dela.

- Uma pessoa muito importante me disse uma coisa no momento em que eu mais precisava ouvir dela. – Acariciou o rosto de Selena com os dedos. – Ela me beijou e depois disse que me amava.

Fechou os olhos deixando o sorriso chegar ao seus lábios, Demi juntou sua testa a dela.

- Eu só quero que essa pessoa entenda que eu não reagi na hora por que era tão bom te-la ali que eu tive medo de assusta-la. – Seu nariz encostava levemente no dela. – Mas hoje eu quero garantir uma coisa.

- O que? – Sussurrou quase sem ar.

- Que eu amo Manhattan. – Cobriu a pequena distancia entre as duas num beijo mais que necessario.

Selena soltou a flor levando a mão ao rosto de Demi o acariciando com cuidado.

- Ainda acha que é um dia como qualquer outro? – Se afastou ofegante.

- Já é meia-noite? – Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

- Eu disse que queria um lugar apropriado para um dia especial. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Feliz aniversario amor.

- E no ano que vem eu quero o mesmo. – Sorriu passando os braços entorno de Demi.

- Não, no ano que vem você vai ser a minha Paris. – A puxou levemente pelo queixo iniciando um novo beijo.


End file.
